According to the present invention there is provided a weighing and supporting device for liquid container kegs, and more particularly a device which permits periodic measurements to be taken of the weight of the keg and its contents, while at the same time supporting the keg in a proper position for dispensing of its contents.
Beer for sale in nightclubs, restaurants, taverns and the like is often stored in and dispensed from metal kegs having flat, circular ends. Beer is stored under pressure and passed through appropriate tubing from such kegs to taps at a counter or bar. It is important for the owners of such places to ensure that a check is kept on the reported receipts from the sale of beer from such kegs as compared to the actual reduction in the contents of such kegs over a particular sales period, so that there is a check against pilfering or undercharging. Most establishments monitor the amount of beer drawn from the kegs by liquid metering devices, placed in the tubing feeding beer from the keg to the tap at the bar or counter. Such meters usually have vanes which are turned as beer flows from the keg to the tap, the rotating of the vanes turning a numerical dial associated with the meter. Such devices however are relatively expensive and have tended to be prone to breakdown or tampering. As well, as the keg nears the end of its contents, gas or foam may pass through the tubing and cause the meter to give erroneous readings.
These kegs are generally stored on one of their flat, circular ends, with the spout (connected to the tubing leading to the tap) for the keg being positioned near the bottom of the keg on its side. So that the maximum amount of beer can be obtained from such kegs, the kegs are often inclined towards the spout, for example by placing a board underneath the keg at the rear of the end on which it is resting. Generally an extra glass or two of beer may be obtained from the keg in this manner.
Of background interest is Canadian Patent No. 478,636 of Jelinas issued Nov. 20, 1951 which describes and illustrates a dispensing and measuring device for barrels in which the barrels are inclined, on their sides, towards a spigot or spout, and the contents leaving the barrel are weighed in a pail. When a particular, predetermined pail weight is reached, then the spigot is automatically shut off.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative, economical method of monitoring the contents of beer, or indeed any other liquid, held in such a keg or container. It is a further object of the invention to provide a device which will additionally enable the keg to be normally inclined, during use, at an optimum angle for emptying of most of its contents.